Project DCB  Dolls Created for Battle
by Remiattane
Summary: A new attack force works in the shadows, effecting both the Mews and the Aliens. Will they resort to working together despite their differences?
1. Chapter 1

**Please note I am new to this site ^^;**

**My friend requested this.. Ages ago.**

**Gah**. **What am I doing?**

OoOoO

_Somewhere the Mews are unaware of._

'When shall we send them Sire?' The enthusiastic voice echoed the tightly packed room. It was dull and dreary; with shiny metal floors and walls, giving the room an eerie feel to it. Tattered cardboard boxes were stacked on each other, cramping the floor leaving little room to walk. A scientific computer was in the corner, with many wires and screens accompanying it.

'Oh Sire!' the voice repeated, with a taunting tone 'When shall we send them?'

'Project DCB must start immediately.' A voice barked, emitting from the speakers.

Excitement made his hair stand on end. A pointy tongue licked chapped lips.

'Proceeding, Sire', saying those words, he grinned darkly.

OoOoO

I glowed with happiness, merrily humming some old pop song to myself, taking in the warm, baking smell of the café. I danced with the broom, neatly creating a pile of dust on the tiles. I had recently finished my break, taking the time to talk to Aoyama-Kun. Each word that entered my ear turned into joy inside of me, making my body tingle all over, making the butterflies flutter in my stomach.

Masha suddenly sprung in front of my face, his tiny wings flapping rapidly, flying in a smooth circle of eight.

'Alien! Alien!'

'Mashaa!' I jumped, falling backwards into the marble pillar. I stood up, rubbing my head.

'Okay, let's go, Masha!' I sang.

'Oh, Ichigo?' Shirogane casually yawned, his sunshine yellow hair swayed around his forehead.

'Get some flour when you've finished fighting.' His sapphire eyes looked directly into my own, taking me by surprise. _No Hello then_. I scowled at him, my patience was gradually disappearing, a candle dying in the wind.

My nose felt a quick sharp pain.

'Oi! Day-dreaming? The city's probably half-destroyed by now.' He frowned, running his long fingers through golden strands of hair.

'Aah! I. Hate. You!' My finger stabbed the air with each word, pointing at him. Furious, I stormed out of the Café, grumbling about his inappropriate attitude and laziness. I hastily followed Masha to the signal of the alien.

OoOoO

**Eh..**

**I cannot write.**

**I haven't shown this to my friend yet, but it would be good to know if it's ok.**

**Yes. It seems boring, but **hopefully **I have a story in mind – Hence Project DCB.**

**That's why I put that little insight to what's happening first.**

**Gah. I need ramen. D:**


	2. Chapter 2

**..**

**Meh D:**

OoOoO

'Sire, when will they arrive? I sent them this morning.' The curious voice asked. His slender fingers glided across the keyboard, only pausing to dust the counter or to smooth his snow hair.

'You are full of worthless questions.' The voice unwillingly responded in a bored tone.

He smiled, showing a glimpse of his slight happiness to have a bit of company, even though he disliked the being that spoke the voice.

'Oh Sire, are you-'. He didn't finish his question.

'_Who_ are you to answer back to me?' The voice boomed. The many speakers crackled under the force of his voice.

He remained silent; the only noise in the room emitted computer whirring. All expression was drained from his face.

Minutes passed. It was a while before he resumed typing, his appearance like before, yet his pace had quickened on the keys.

'Afternoon.' The voice snapped.

'Thank you, Sire' He replied, yawned, and began to start typing once more_._

OoOoO

'Sorry! Excuse me!' I called as I charged through numerous streets, trying to avoid hitting passers-by. I kept Masha close, out of sight range, but in hearing range. The last thing I'd want is citizens gasping, watching a girl follow a pink fluff ball. My ears pricked at every direction he gave.

'Turn left! Turn left, Ichigo!'

I swivelled obediently, taking in many people fleeing centre park. My eyes fixed on who was above the fountain; Kisshu.

I gazed upon the elf-eared alien. His pale skin glowed in the sunlight. His fern coloured hair shone emerald where the light dawned on him. It was neatly divided into two parts, both fastened with a crimson lace. As always he wore short clothes, showing a lot of his lean stomach, long arms and legs. His eyes were vibrant amber, which lit up whenever he was being mischievous. He had cat-like eyes, his pupils a narrow black slash in the centre of his exotic iris. His arms and legs were crossed, his skin stretched across his elbow bones, his legs slightly swaying in a childish manner.

He glared at me, his mouth creeping up at the corners, forming into a grin which shown his pearly canines, gleaming in the light's rays.

I blinked, trying hard not to break my stare. I certainly didn't want to look weak against Kisshu.

He slowly raised his arm from its fold. I tensed, ready to pounce, dodge or leap. He stopped. I held my breath.

'Yo!' He waved.

Inhaling deeply, I clenched my fists.

'Kisshu!' I yelled, waving my arms about in frustration. Today was not going my way.

'Hello!' Kisshu chanted after chuckling at my minute tantrum. 'Would you like to dance, Kitten?'

_Dance? _

A smile played on his lips.

'Don't look so confused, Kitten' Seeming to read my thoughts, 'I assume you're here for the party!' He guffawed at his feeble joke, as he flicked his hand towards a group of Chimera Animals determined not to be unnoticed.

I reached for the mystical pendant that hung loosely around my neck, ready to transform into Mew Ichigo.

I was abruptly stopped; a wave of pain invaded the side of my head as I was knocked into the air. Gravel attacked my face when I hit the concrete, also creating several future bruises for me to discover later. I struggled to stand up, my vision blurred and my head pounded.

'Ichi-' I swerved my head towards the call to find Mew Zakuro narrowly dodging a swipe from the enemy. 'Ichigo, are you alright?' She enquired, her violet hair flowing around her. 'The Chimera Animal hit you har-', she broke off when creating complicated patterns with her weapon.

'She's fine, Wolfie' Kisshu claimed, as he lifted me up in his arms and dashed away from the scene. He carried me with ease, hardly any strain showing in his face.

'Ki-Kisshu! Let go of me!' I whined, flailing my arms and legs in protest. He merely chuckled, his eyes glistened intensely. He pulled me in, closer to his face. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks as his gaze dawned down on me.

'You're cute when you blush, not that you aren't cute anyway, Kitten.' He smiled, showing the tips of his milky white canines. I turned my face away, not wanting to see his face, unintentionally amused by me. He softly laughed anyway, and his grip on me loosened. An idea hit me. This was my chance, my chance to escape.

I shoved hard against Kisshu's chest, and rolled along his arms as strongly as I could in the opposite direction. His previous hover was unbalanced. It worked! I slipped from his grasp. The air ruffled my hair, feeling refreshing. My feet stung a bit landing on the concrete, also, it looked like I had recovered from my head being hit, but there was no time to worry about that now. I clutched my golden pendant, and held it close.

'Kisshu! Don't do that to me again!' I commanded.

'Hmph.' He quietly grumbled to himself. I wouldn't have been able to hear it before, but magic was flowing into me, sharpening all my senses. He span towards me, 'Hey hey, Ichigo, bad kittens should be punished, no? So they do as their told next time.' A smile stretched across his face. 'Go forth, Chimera animals!' He yelled, proceeding to manically laugh.

I sprung forward, my body filling with magic, ready to help my fellow mews and destroy the enemies.

OoOoO

**Hmm**

**I have been asked to continue this, so, for those people, it seems slow at the minute, but I'm hoping it will get 'interesting' in the next chapter. That's when we will get past the introduction.**

**I can't write for ramen. D:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello~**

**Finally, an update.**

'You know your orders. It's 2 samples from each of you, and we are to be back by 5:00pm.' He told them with no emotion in his voice like was retelling a speech he had repeated umpteen times before. 10 heads silently nodded once in unison. 'Commence.' He exhaled as he brushed a few pearl strands of hair out of his eyes. They were gone in an instant, causing a short draft to whirl down the alley.

He paused for a moment then slowly strolled towards the exit of the alley, listening to his footsteps echo clearly. When he reached the pavement, he tilted his head to set his eyes on the cotton clouds that were gradually drifting across the pale cyan sky. Citizens bustled past him, for he was standing in the middle of the path, however he didn't seem to notice at all.

Then his eyes narrowed as he gazed at the city. He saw a young boy with bronze pig tails casually sitting on the roof. He was confused as he watched him jump off the huge building. He didn't expect what was coming next. The boy swooped up into the air, his arms stretched wide and his fingers spread out as he rode the current of the wind.

He swiftly pulled out of his pocket a strange complicated device. His fingers blurred as he pressed numerous buttons and he bit on his chapped lip.

'Sire,' His voice was sharp, quick. 'I've discovered something of great interest.'

OoOoO

I inhaled the cool air, which had a slight hint of freshly mowed grass. My body was speckled with bruises, some bigger than others, deep purple splotches that were most definitely unwanted.

'I do love walking through this shortcut, don't you, Ichigo?' Lettuce's quiet voice drew the attention away from my wounds.

'It's quite relaxing isn't it? I replied. We were next to a road; however it wasn't a main one, so traffic didn't often disturb the peace here. Beside the pavement were strips of jade grass which stretched until the road ended.

'That battle was a long one; although I'm glad no one's seriously injured. Oh yes! Your head - I might have some pain-killers in my bag. Ichigo, how are you feeling?' Lettuce queried, worrying about my health.

I giggled at how my wellbeing concerned her, then proceeded to answer. 'I'm fine thanks, Lettuce' I smiled reassuringly at her, 'Are you?'

'Oh, do not worry about me,' she flustered, two plaits woven in her hair danced as she shook her head. 'I am fine'. Her light green fringe shaped her peach face nicely, gold-plated glasses giving her an intelligent appearance. I secretly laughed to myself. She had an image to match her intellect. 'Um, pardon me, but wh- what are you staring at?' Rosy pink tainted her cheeks, a usual occurrence. I was too wrapped up in my thoughts to notice I was staring straight at Lettuce, who now fiddled with her fingers showing her shyness.

'Ah, excuse me, I didn't mean...' I trailed off.

'Not to worry,' her walking slowed when the path began to split in two directions. 'I'm sorry, I really must get this book back to the library today.' She waved her dainty fingers at me. 'See you later!' Cheerfully saying goodbye, she swivelled elegantly and strolled along the stones which scratched together under her shoes.

'Bye bye!' I called, scanning the area for a bench to sit on for a while. I dragged my aching body over to a bench, its pea-green paint was peeling off showing the colour of the wood. I slumped on the seat, leaning my head back whilst spreading my arms along the rim of the back rest. I basked in the sun, its rays dawning on me, letting my mind wander aimlessly.

I hope Aoyama's alright. Thinking of his name sent a warm feeling through my veins, effortlessly easing the pain of many bruises. His maroon eyes always had a depth that seemed endless, how simple it is to get lost in them. Onyx locks rested on his forehead, flowing gently when the calm breeze blew. Picturing him caused a smile to appear on my face as my cheeks flushed scarlet. I wish I could spend more time with him. It seems like I'm spending more time with Kisshu than Aoyama. The smile quickly faded from my face. Kisshu lurking in my daydreams is something I do not want.

I quietly exhaled. Why are the aliens still attacking? How are attacking innocent citizens solving anything? Questions whirled through my head, failing to come up with answers for any of them. I wish we would stop the conflict, and maybe figure out what they want. A snicker slipped through my lips. Pull the other one, Ichigo.

The relaxing warmth of the summer day along with the previous brawl made me drowsy. My eyelids were heavy as I gradually slipped into unconsciousness.

OoOoO

'…Excuse me. Um, hello? Miss?'

My eyes slowly opened to view the light coral sky dotted with wispy clouds. 'Excuse me, hello?'

My shoulders shook as someone gently pushed against them.

'Mm, yeah?' I mumbled, disorientated.

'I think you should leave dear.' the woman's voice seemed to have a sense of panic.

'I'm sorry?' I replied, confused. I let my eyes adjust to the surroundings as I turned to the woman.

'Something's causing uproar over there, love.' Her brow furrowed saying those words causing creases to appear on her forehead. 'I've not been there myself but judging by the crowds, I don't think things are alright. Now come along.' Cocoa curls of hair bounced as she grabbed my hand and hoisted me onto my feet. I took in my surroundings. People were charging away from Centre Park, many stumbling, their expressions wild with fear. The sound of many screams entered my ears and a mist of debris began to emerge from the source of the trauma. An idea hit me. Could it be a Chimera Animal? Again? I thanked the kind woman and hurried in the opposite direction. Her pleading calls to tell me to turn back were distant as I gathered speed. I did not look back.

I dived in my bag to search for Masha. I recognised his soft fur and quickly lifted it into my view.

'Masha. What's happening? Chimera animal? Alien?' I fired questions at him, ready to discover what awaited me.

'Hello Ichigo!' His relaxed, content manner surprised me. 'Ichigo? What's wrong? What's wrong?' He stared up at me, his rose pink eyes full of nothing but concern. I raised him slowly to my eye level, and fixated my gaze on his.

'Masha, this is no time for games. You know that.' I spoke slower than usual and my voice was low. I hoped that he'd see how serious I was about the situation.

'I know that. I know that, Ichigo. What's wrong?' He repeated his questions with pure innocence and I gave up with trying quizzing him. My run paced into a jog as I turned the corner to another desolate road. What could it be this time? Could Masha detect this Chimera Animal? Should I be involved in this undesirable event? My head swam with questions. I sub consciously advanced to the park, knowing the route off by heart as I had travelled here many times before.

I turned to another road, and gasped as I took in the scene. Centre Park was an utter mess. The beautiful fountain decorated with intricate designs was in ruins, scattered all over the turf, which was littered which rubble from countless buildings. Water soaked into the soil, gradually leaking onto the dusty concrete of the road. I leaned forward to pick a fragment of the fountain.

'…What happened here?' I asked myself aloud while watching slithers of the segment crumble onto the ground. An ear-piercing screech answered my question.

My hands automatically went to my ears, pressing hard against them to try to stop the deafening noise. I shut my eyes tight, wishing that this dreadful event wasn't happening. I wanted to cower away, to hide at home. My eyes unwillingly opened to view the disaster zone.

A colossal Chimera Animal was behind some battered buildings, not too far away. It had thrown back its head to release its ear-splitting scream, saliva spilling down the side of its mouth. Abruptly, it stopped shrieking. The monster jolted upright and suddenly pivoted, its mauve tail crashing into working offices. The noise of the impact echoed as it bounced off the buildings which were still standing. My eyes widened in shock as shards of glass shot off the building at high speed, followed by bricks tumbling down whilst clashing against each other. I drew in breath as the offices collapsed in front of my eyes. Something caught my eye.

I could see a gleam in the corner of my vision. I thought it unnatural as there was debris lingering everywhere, how could anything reflect light that brilliantly in this situation? I gasped as I recognised what it was.

He had a shock of hair that could easily pass as being frosted over. It was so light! His stance didn't imply that he was old; he can't be going grey yet. I shook my head. I didn't have time to ponder his abnormal hair colour. I needed to get him out of here.

OoOoO

**Yes, Hello!**

**The reason that this is Chapter 3A is mainly because I haven't updated in ages and this part has just reached 4 pages long. D:**

**My ramen's ready :D**


End file.
